Apparence
by CoeurD'or
Summary: Suite au décès de sa mère, Bella part vivre avec son père, dans la petite ville de Forks. La mort de sa mère l'a rendu encore plus timide et associable qu'avant, et ne laisse personne l'approcher. Jusqu'au jour où elle fit la connaissance des Cullen...
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'Auteure :**_** Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez pris le temps de cliquer sur cette fanfiction, pour savoir de quoi il en retourne et si le début vous plaît. Ceci est ma première fanfiction publiée sur ce site que je connais maintenant depuis que je sais me servir d'un ordinateur. J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira ! Je commence donc avec une Jella, qui sont mes fanfictions préférées entre toutes ! Cette fanfic sera suivie par trois autres, tout comme les Tomes de Twilight. Mais elles seront bien évidemment différentes et ne se dérouleront pas de la même manière. Sinon, il n'y aurait pas de surprise et donc, pas de plaisir. Par contre, les relations entre les Cullen restent les même. Jasper et Alice sont en couple ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett, tandis qu'Edward est célibataire. Quel gâchis ! Vous découvrirez une Bella plutôt différente des livres, même si elle n'aura pas vraiment changé. Il lui restera (malheureusement pour elle) sa maladresse, ainsi que son caractère plutôt réservé qui sera beaucoup mis en valeur. Bonne lecture à vous, et merci d'avoir lu cette petite note de début de chapitre ! **

_**Résumé : Suite au décès de sa mère, Bella part vivre avec son père, dans la petite ville de Forks. Du haut de ses 17 ans, ce petit bout de femme reste troublée et boulversée, malgré la sérénité et le calme qu'elle laisse paraître. Sa rentrée au Lycée ne va rien arranger. La mort de sa mère l'a rendu encore plus timide et associable qu'avant, et ne laisse personne l'approcher. Jusqu'au jour où elle fit la connaissance d'Emmett Cullen, cette grande brute au grand coeur, qui devint en seulement quelques jours, son meilleur ami, son confident...Il décide de la sortir de son cocon en douceur, et lui présente le reste de la famille Cullen...Son destin fut scellé au moment précis où elle posa les yeux sur Jasper...**_

**Couple principal : Jasper/Bella **

_**Prologue**_

Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien...On m'aurait dit il y a quelques mois que je serai aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant, je ne l'aurai pas cru. Mais là...dans ses bras...je me dis que ma place est ici, et nulle part ailleurs. Il a changé ma vie, en quelques mois, et je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y a plus que lui qui compte pour moi désormais. Plus que lui...J'aimerai tant lui dire merci, pour tout, pour s'être confié à moi quand cela n'allait pas, pour m'avoir aidé, à remonter la pente, alors que je me sentais glisser au plus profond du gouffre...Il m'a simplement tenu la main, pour ne pas que je tombe, et m'a remonté avec patience. Il m'a tellement donné, tellement apprit...Que puis-je lui offrir en retour...? Tandis que j'allais enfin lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment pour lui, il resserra sa pression sur ma main. Intriguée, je leva la tête vers lui, et je croisa ses yeux emplis de douleur et de tristesse. Que se passe-t-il donc...?! Je le vis fixer un point au loin, et ses muscles se tendirent. Alors que je suivis son regard, mon coeur se serra. Oh non...Ils nous avaient retrouvés...Pourquoi....Mais pourquoi....?!? Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il me les essuya, tandis que l'autre se préparait à attaquer. Mais mon vampire ne se laissa pas faire. Il prononça _la phrase _qui allait changer notre vie, changer le déroulement des choses._ La phrase _que j'ai toujours voulu entendre, surtout venant de lui. Mon coeur se mit à battre de plus en vite, et j'eus une envie irrépréssible de pleurer encore, mais cette fois-ci, de joie, de bonheur, et d'amour...


	2. L'enterrement

_**Note de l'Auteure :**_** Je suis vraiment....plus que contente. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir deux reviews pour un petit prologue de rien du tout et vraiment trop court à mon goût...Mais je veux laisser le suspens même si cela m'a été difficile de ne pas faire plus long. Je n'avais rien envie de révéler. Voici donc un vrai chapitre digne de ce nom (je parle de sa longueur hein, je ne me vante pas, j'ai horreur de ça !). Merci à vous tous, et maintenant, bonne lecture ! ;)**

_**Résumé : Suite au décès de sa mère, Bella part vivre avec son père, dans la petite ville de Forks. Du haut de ses 17 ans, ce petit bout de femme reste troublée et boulversée, malgré la sérénité et le calme qu'elle laisse paraître. Sa rentrée au Lycée ne va rien arranger. La mort de sa mère l'a rendu encore plus timide et associable qu'avant, et ne laisse personne l'approcher. Jusqu'au jour où elle fit la connaissance d'Emmett Cullen, cette grande brute au grand coeur, qui devint en seulement quelques jours, son meilleur ami, son confident...Il décide de la sortir de son cocon en douceur, et lui présente le reste de la famille Cullen...Son destin fut scellé au moment précis où elle posa les yeux sur Jasper...**_

**Couple principal : Jasper/Bella **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

meltess : Coucou à toi, et bienvenue dans mon petit univers. Ravie que tu m'ai mise ma première review sur cette fanfiction ! =D Moi aussi j'adore les Jella, et c'est ce qui m'a aussi un peu poussé à commencer par écrire une fanfiction sur eux. Cette idée de fanfiction, je l'ai depuis trois mois maintenant, et elle me tient vraiment à coeur. J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres en avance, mais je préfère laisser un peu de marge entre eux. Je vous mets celui-là rapidement car le prologue n'a pas dû vous suffir, il était trop court ! . Enfin bref, merci de tout coeur, et j'ai hâte de te revoir me lire !

.92 : Bienvenue également à toi aussi, je te suis énormément reconnaissante d'avoir laissé ma deuxième review ici ! Je suis vraiment touchée que tu trouves ce début excellent, cela me touche le coeur...On ne m'a jamais dis que j'avais un talent d'écriture...Enfin si, mais c'était pour les fanfictions Epistolaire. J'adore les lettres...Merci encore à toi, j'ai également hâte de te revoir passer par ici, tu m'as l'air fort sympathique.

_**Chapitre 1 : L'enterrement**_

Il faisait froid, il faisait gris, il faisait sombre...

La pluie ne cessait de tomber. Même le ciel est en larmes. Je croyais que ce genre de phénomène ne se produisait que dans les films. Mon père gronda après moi car je n'acceptais pas son parapluie. Je me fiche d'être trempée, mes joues sont déjà inondées de mes larmes. Autour de moi, les gens me lancent des sourires réconfortants. Leurs regards sont emplis de pitié. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. C'est dur de perdre sa mère...Un nouveau sanglot me prit la gorge. Une main inconnue se posa sur mon épaule, un flot de paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes traversaient mes oreilles. J'étouffais malgré moi. Je ne suis pas très...docile avec les gens. Je n'ai effectivement pas l'habitude que l'on fasse attention à moi. Mais aujourd'hui mon père et moi sommes interceptés par plusieurs personnes qui nous présentent leurs condoléances...Cela partait d'un bon sentiment, donc je remerciais chaque personne, tout en essayant de sourire. Mais il m'est très difficile de sourire en ce triste jour...Je vois mon père se coller à moi depuis tout à l'heure. Je sais qu'il veut me soutenir, m'éviter que cette journée ne soit complètement terrible. Ses intentions sont bonnes, mais elles ne servent à rien. Au fond de moi, mon coeur pleure de chagrin. Je savais qu'il était douloureux de perdre un proche, mais je ne pouvais savoir à quel point cela était si violent. Mes vêtements collèrent à ma peau, mais je ne disais rien, je ne fis rien pour me mettre plus à l'aise. Il pleuvait encore, de plus en plus fort cette fois, comme-ci le ciel déversait toutes les larmes de son pauvre corps, du moins s'il en possédait un...

Après quelques minutes, je me permis un dernier au revoir à ma mère. Je déposais une rose blanche sur sa tombe, et sentis sur moi le regard larmoyant de mon père. D'habitude, Charlie ne se laissais jamais aller, c'est donc la première fois que je le vis pleurer autant. Triste et désespéré comme jamais d'avoir perdu la seule femme qu'il eut jamais aimé, il me prit dans ses bras, sachant que j'étais la dernière chose qu'il lui restait, qu'il lui permettait de rester en vie, de surmonter avec un peu plus de force cette douloureuse épreuve. Je m'accrocha à lui comme à une boué de sauvetage. Nous déversions ensemble nos larmes, sous les tristes yeux des personnes qui n'étaient pas encore partis. Je n'avais pas honte de montrer ainsi ma douleur et mon infinie tristesse, mais malgré moi, je me fis la promesse de ne plus craquer en public.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça, mais la pluie avait cessé de tomber, et le crépuscule s'annonçait. Quand je m'écarta de mon père, il n'y avait plus personnes aux alentours. Bon sang, on ne pouvait pas nous prévenir que la nuit tombait...? Je souffla un bon coup, et essaya de faire disparaître les traces de mes larmes sechées. Charlie prit la parole :

-Nous devrions rentrer Bella...

J'aquiesçais, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Lentement, je rejoignis la voiture que nous avons loué pour notre séjour à Phoenix, tout en jetant un dernier regard derrière moi. Je ne sais pas si c'était mon imagination, mais alors que je fixais la tombe de ma mère, j'entendis un bruit étrange...un rire....cristallin, plein de vie, un rire qui ressemble tellement au sien...Peut-être était-ce elle qui riait. Entendre ce doux rire me fit décocher un petit sourire. Mais je savais au fond de moi-même que ce rire, je l'avais imaginé...Nous devenons tous un petit peu fou à la perte de quelqu'un que l'on aime plus que tout...Le coeur de plus en plus lourd, je montais dans la voiture, et m'endormis subitement, fatiguée de cette éprouvante journée.

******

Mes paupières étaient lourdes...J'eus énormément de mal à me lever. Je venais de passer une nuit épouvantable, chargée de cauchemards. Ce n'était pas vraiment des cauchemards...seulement des souvenirs de mon enfance, et ma mère était présente. C'est plutôt des beaux rêves en fait, mais alors je ne voulais pas me réveiller, pour ensuite me dire que les souvenirs avec ma mère, je n'en aurai plus...plus jamais. Je voulais me raccrocher à ces rêves, me dire que le sommeil est une autre réalité, un autre monde, où tout est possible, et c'est là-bas que ma mère se trouve désormais...Mon coeur se serra, tandis que je me rappelais la journée d'hier. L'enterrement fut pour moi affreux...Je ne voulais garder aucun souvenir. Mes larmes menacèrent de couler sur mes joues. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever...Je veux encore rêver d'_elle_...Je n'osais me faire à cette idée qu'elle soit partie, et ce pour de bon...Non, elle était encore là, je le savais, quelque part, attendant surement un geste, un signe de ma part pour qu'enfin elle réaparaisse, et que je vante ses mérites de m'avoir flanquer une énorme frousse...Mes yeux se refermèrent tout seuls, refusant de se rouvrir. Je me laissais replonger dans un autre sommeil, dans un autre rêve, où je pourrai la revoir...

******

_...Bella...._

Une voix lointaine semblait m'appeler...Mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, mon esprit étant focalisé sur _elle_..._Ma mère_...Elle me souriait de toutes ses dents, encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Je lui rendis son sourire contagieux. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, et je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait exactement. Subitement, elle se mit à courir vers moi. Je restais immobile, ne savant pas ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Voulait-elle que je me jette dans ses bras, voulait-elle que je me dirige vers elle également...? Je n'eus pas à me poser de questions trop longtemps, puisqu'elle me percuta brusquement mais doucement. Elle me fixait, un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. Je m'efforçais de lui parler :

-...Maman ? Mais que...

-TOUCHE ! C'EST TOI !!! fit-elle en m'interrompant.

Elle me toucha l'épaule et partit en courant et en riant. J'en fis de même, la poursuivant. Mon coeur se gonfla de joie. Ce jeu est un des meilleur que j'avais partagé avec Renée depuis mon plus jeune âge. Peut-être un peu trop banal pour certains enfants, mais ce jeu, il était à nous deux...à elle et moi...C'était notre moment préféré, notre moment à nous.

_....Bella !!! Bella...!_

...Encore cette voix...? Mais d'où peut-elle bien provenir ?....Peu importe ! Je joue à Chat avec ma mère, rien de doit déranger cette partie ! D'ailleurs...Où est ma mère ? Je m'arrêta, me rendant compte que je l'avais perdue. Je poussa un grognement de frustration. Non...Elle ne m'aurait pas de nouveau abandonnée...Elle ne ferait jamais ça, pas pendant une partie ! Inquiète, je me tournais dans tous les sens.

-...Maman ? Maman où es-tu ?!

_.....Bella...Bella !!!! Ma chérie, réveille-toi..._

...Réveille-toi ? Comment ça ? Mais je suis réveillée ! Que....que se passe-t-il ?...Non, je ne suis pas réveillée...? Et Maman, où est-elle, hein ?!

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN !!!!!...Maman....

Je sentis le sol s'effrondrer, et je poussa un cri d'horreur à glacer le sang. Maman....

******

Ma poitrine se serra, me faisant suffoquer. Je reprenais doucement conscience...de la réalité. Ma dure réalité...Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, et j'attendais les larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à couler. Mon coeur affolé me semblait qu'il ne se calmerait jamais, tellement il bat. J'eus soudain chaud, très chaud. Je sentis des gouttes de sueurs me tremper le front, et je puais la transpiration. Je sursauta soudainement en me rendant compte de la présence de mon père au-dessus de moi, me regardant avec inquiétude. Il soupira de soulagement.

-Je pensais que tu ne te réveillerai jamais...

C'est ce que j'aurai voulu moi...Je n'ai même pas fini ma partie...Les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Charlie posa sa main sur mon front. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as énormément de fièvre...

Moi qui d'habitude n'acceptait pas beaucoup qu'il s'inquiète tant pour moi, je devais avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. J'avais affreusement mal à la tête, et je bouillais. Je reniflais un bon coup, et essuya mes larmes. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise de pleurer devant lui alors qu'il avait déjà essayé de ne plus montrer sa peine...Même si au fond de ses yeux, on pouvait voir qu'il s'efforçait de lutter. Je l'admire pour cela Charlie. Il se bat, il essaye de tenir debout pour ne pas tomber. Moi, je ne fais que m'enfoncer...Je me fais une promesse de ne plus pleurer....Du moins pendant la journée d'aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà que trop verser mes larmes hier. Mais pourtant la douleur est là, bien forte et bien présente, au fond de mon coeur. Je n'ai que 17 ans, et je viens de perdre ma mère...

-...Quelle heure est-il ? demandais-je. Je devais dormir pendant longtemps...

-C'est pour ça que je te réveille, sinon je t'aurai laissé dormir. Il est 15h. Tu dois manger quelque chose.

Avant même que je ne lui dise que je n'avais pas faim, il sortit de la chambre le plus vite possible, signifiant que je ne pouvais pas protester. Je soupira. Bon, je l'avoue j'avais un petit peu faim. Mais je souhaitais rester au lit...Qu'il me laisse tranquille, je suis fatiguée. Tandis que je me reposais ma tête sur l'oreiller, j'observais le plafond. Qu'il est moche, d'ailleurs...Tout comme cette chambre. Ce n'est pas ma chambre, je ne suis pas chez moi. Cette maison, nous l'avons loué pour la durée de l'enterrement. Si j'avais bien compris mon père, nous partirons ce soir, notre vol pour Forks est à 19h15. J'espère que je ne vais pas faire de crise de larmes dans l'avion, je ne saurai me le pardonner plus tard...

******

C'est en traînant des pieds que je suivais mon père à travers l'aéroport. Je déteste les aéroports...Tous ces gens qui se pressent d'embarquer rapidement, le stresse emplie la salle...Tout le monde est agité, et j'ai horreur de ça...Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas simplement être calme et concentré ? Je crois que ça leur éviterait de paniquer pour un rien ! C'est inutile...Charlie commença d'ailleurs à m'énerver, toujours à vouloir prendre ma main afin que je ne me perde pas en cours de route ! Je grognais...Je voulais sortir d'ici au plus vite, je n'étais pas à l'aise. Charlie se fichait bien de savoir ce que je pensais, il me traîna désormais derrière lui avec une vitesse fulgurante. Il ne veut pas louper l'avion. A cause de sa vitesse, nous arrivâmes en avance. Et voilà...Je déteste attendre aussi. Je sens que je vais étouffer, je n'en peux plus...Je me suis assise sur un siège, mon père s'installant à côté de moi. En face de moi était assise une petite fillette d'environ une dizaine d'années, et qui tenait fermement la main de sa mère, tout en câlinant celle-ci. Mes yeux me piquèrent...Non ! Pas ici, pas maintenant ! Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer aujourd'hui, mer** ! Je décida donc de fermer les yeux, pour ne plus avoir à supporter ce douloureux spectacle qui me ramenait 7 ans en arrière...

Charlie n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, notre avion arriva avec une demi-heure de retard, et nous embarquâmes donc à 20h, après avoir fait les vérifications nécéssaires...D'avance épuisée par le voyage, je soupira un long moment, et entreprit de m'endormir, même si ce fut peine perdue avec toutes les zones de turbulences que nous traversâmes. Finalement après quelques minutes, le sommeil m'emporta plutôt facilement. Je souriais d'avance. J'allais encore la revoir...


	3. La partie continue

_**Note de l'Auteure :**_** J'espère vraiment que le premier chapitre vous ait plus...C'est important déjà d'aimer dès le début une fanfiction pour ensuite encore mieux la déguster. Mais je ne vais pas vous dire ça au bout d'un petit prologue et d'un seul chapitre, et de toutes manières c'est vous qui décidez si vous aimez ou pas. Mais je suis contente que vous ayez tout de même laissé une review, cela fait toujours plaisir même si je n'en demande pas. Pour moi le principal, c'est au moins que vous lisiez ma fanfiction, après le reste c'est votre choix. Voici donc le chapitre 2, bonne lecture à vous ! **

_**Résumé : Suite au décès de sa mère, Bella part vivre avec son père, dans la petite ville de Forks. Du haut de ses 17 ans, ce petit bout de femme reste troublée et boulversée, malgré la sérénité et le calme qu'elle laisse paraître. Sa rentrée au Lycée ne va rien arranger. La mort de sa mère l'a rendu encore plus timide et associable qu'avant, et ne laisse personne l'approcher. Jusqu'au jour où elle fit la connaissance d'Emmett Cullen, cette grande brute au grand coeur, qui devint en seulement quelques jours, son meilleur ami, son confident...Il décide de la sortir de son cocon en douceur, et lui présente le reste de la famille Cullen...Son destin fut scellé au moment précis où elle posa les yeux sur Jasper...**_

**Couple principal : Jasper/Bella **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

.92 : Coucou à toi ! Merci d'être encore passé par ici et d'avoir laissé une review, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre en tous cas. Sinon, je vais tâcher d'être à la hauteur de ce que tu attends vraiment. Pour les sentiments de Bella par rapport à sa mère, j'essaye juste de me mettre à sa place, mais je ne savais pas si cette touche tragique avait bien sa place dans la fanfiction et qu'elle vous plairait...Mais je ne peux faire autrement, j'en ai besoin pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire, et j'aime cette idée tout de même. Mais n'hésite pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas dans ce que je fais, j'écoute toujours les lecteurs ! Peut-être à la prochaine, et merci !

Rowane : Bienvenue à toi ! Eh...Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à être impatiente de lire la suite ^^ ! En tous cas, je ne sais pas quand je la posterai mais je peux déjà dire que le chapitre 3 est prêt et baclé, même s'il me reste encore des modifications pour que je puisse encore l'améliorer. Je veux que mes chapitres soient parfaits, et ça demandera donc un peu de temps...Merci d'être passé par ici, et à bientôt !

cecile82 : Bienvenue chère demoiselle ! Oh, je suis si touchée par ce que tu as dis dans ta review...Mon chapitre est magnifique ? C'est si gentil, et je t'en remercie vraiment beaucoup...J'espère de tout coeur qu'il t'aies plu ! Moi aussi, j'adore les Jella....Vraiment, je crois que ce sont les meilleures fanfictions de Twilight. Merci encore, et au plaisir de te revoir.

varnier leslie : Bienvenue !!! Oui, moi aussi j'attends avec impatience la rencontre, j'ai tellement hâte de savoir comment vous allez réagir ! Le chapitre de la rencontre était justement prêt avant tous les autres, j'ai encore le passage dans ma tête tellement c'est mon préféré...Enfin bref, passons ! Mais je refais encore quelques modifications sur le chapitre 3 et la suite sera pour quelques temps. Oh, pas longtemps en tous cas ! Seulement quelques jours, car je veux aussi laisser de la marge quant à l'histoire. Même si en ce moment il n'y a pas vraiment de suspens dans l'air. Merci d'être venue ici, reviens quand tu veux !

slakware : Bienvenue à toi aussi sur cette fanfiction. Le monde commence déjà à arriver aussi vite, alors que sur d'autres sites j'aurai certainement attendu deux ou trois semaines pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une review. Mais je comprends facilement les lecteurs, presque la majorité des fans de Twilight (bon, peut-être que j'exagère, mais bon on peut toujours espérer ^^) sont aussi fans du couple Jasper/Bella, qui pour moi mérite vraiment sa place...Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfictions de ce couple en français, et c'est des fois très dur à trouver. Alors quand les lecteurs voient qu'il y a un nouveau Jella à l'horizon, ils se précipitent bien évidemment. Je les comprends, je ferai la même chose ! Je sais, c'est trop court et je n'aime pas ça...Mais je promets, le chapitre 3 est beaucoup plus long, et le chapitre 4 sera long aussi. Merci encore, et à bientôt.

Patsy Vollant : Encore bienvenue à toi ici ! Comment vais-je faire pour transformer un Jasper/Alice en Jasper/Bella ? Hé hé....Ne révélons pas le secret des Auteurs ! XD Non je plaisante. Eh bien pour tout te dire.........Je ne dirais rien. Tu verras bien ! ^^ Encore merci d'être passée, et à très bientôt !

ericacullenxx : Je sais que me répète, même beaucoup trop mais...Bienvenue ! ^^ Ravie que le premier chapitre te plaît en tous cas, j'espère que tu aimeras les autres aussi. Oui tu as raison, vivement Jasper !! Je l'adore, c'est mon deuxième personnage préféré de cette saga, le premier étant Bella bien sûre. Edward passe en troisième position et après vient Alice. Merci de ta review, et à plus tard ;) !

_**Chapitre 2 : La partie continue**_

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous avons roulé...Mais en tous cas je n'en voyais plus la fin. Déjà que le paysage dehors me donnait la nausée...Tout est d'un vert aussi triste et déprimant que je le suis en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre à la météo du coin, il pleut presque tout le temps m'a-t-on dit...J'espère que le beau temps se montrera tout de même, sinon je sens que je ne vais pas tenir ici très longtemps. La voix de Charlie me sortit de mes pensées. Depuis le début du voyage il était silencieux, j'étais sûre que c'était pour me dire que nous étions arrivés, et je ne me suis pas trompée. Surprise, je me tourna vers la vitre. Nous venions de nous stopper devant une maison...J'esquissais un sourire, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille cette maison, elle a bercé mes vacances d'été. Les souvenirs se submergèrent dans mon esprit, et mon coeur se serra encore plus. Ces souvenirs-là par contre, ma mère ne les avais pas partagé avec moi, elle avait quitté mon père. Je ne les ai d'ailleurs jamais vu s'embrasser, pendant que j'y pense...Je tourna la tête vers mon père. Cette maison aussi doit lui rappeler des souvenirs, et pas que des bons malheureusement...Enfin, si il habite encore ici, c'est qu'il peut surmonter. Mais je ne sais pas si il peut encore tout en sachant que maman....Non, il ne faut pas que j'y pense maintenant...Cette nuit, je pourrai rêver d'elle et passer du temps avec elle, donc pas maintenant...!

-Et voilà, ta nouvelle maison...

Sa voix se brisa quelque peu. Je posa ma main sur son épaule. Il me sourit brièvement et descendit de la voiture. Je mis un peu de temps pour moi aussi faire de même. Je l'aida à porter les bagages, bien qu'il m'eut conseillé de le laisser faire.

En pénétrant dans la maison, les souvenirs se firent plus présents. Et là je souris pour de bon, car je venais, en posant mes yeux sur le salon qui n'avait pas changé depuis, d'avoir une vision de moi à 12 ans, en train de jouer aux cartes avec...un autre garçon qui avait l'air d'être un peu plus jeune que moi. Ah mince, je ne me souviens plus son prénom...Je l'avais vu pourtant l'année dernière, quand je lui venue rendre visite à Charlie. Oh zut...Pourtant, je le visualise bien dans ma tête.....Mais oui ! Que suis-je bête, comment avais-je pu oublier ! C'est Jacob, le fils de Billy, le meilleur ami à mon père. Peut-être le reverrais-je bientôt, je suis sûre que Charlie a informé Billy...Je secoua la tête. Je devais me bouger et aller poser mes bagages qui commencent à devenir lourds, dans ma chambre.

Ma chambre...Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. C'est ce que je constatais en y entrant. Sauf peut-être le lit, il est plus grand et plus beau. Sur ma table de nuit est posé une enveloppe. Tiens...Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Intriguée, je posa mes affaires sur le lit et l'ouvris. Que ne fus pas ma surprise en y découvrant une certaine somme. Un mot suivit la liasse de billets :

_Ceci est ton argent de poche. La moitié servira à payer tes affaires scolaires, tandis que l'autre sera uniquement utilisé pour ton plaisir._

_Charlie_

Je souris, très reconnaissante envers mon père. Il veut que tout se passe pour le mieux pour moi, il veut que je me sente....bien. Mais comment pourrais-je me sentir bien si maman n'est plus là pour me faire rire, sourire......

Allez Bella, il te reste Charlie...Même si ce n'est pas vraiment pareil. Mais il reste mon père et je l'aime très fort. Je fourra l'argent dans le tiroir, je le cacherai plus tard quelque part. J'aime bien que les choses qui me sont précieuses soient bien protégées et rangées dans un endroit sûr. C'est une habitude que j'ai prise. Je commença à vider ma valise et à mettre mes vêtements dans mon armoire. Mais la fatigue m'emporta rapidement, et j'arrêta donc. Je reprendrais demain. Je m'allongea sur mon lit, m'apprêtant à me reposer un peu...Mais la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur mon père.

-Bella ? Viens manger...

Je grognais pour toute réponse. Oh non, je n'avais pas faim...Le voyage n'a pas bien plu à mon estomac...

-Non merci papa, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Il parut presque se renfrogner.

-Mais tu n'as rien avaler hier, et aujourd'hui non plus. Non, maintenant tu viens manger ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

-Mais papa...

-Viens je te dis.

Il partit précipitamment. Je soupira de rage. Il m'énerve, je n'ai pas faim. Mais je me leva tout de même. Tout en descendant, ma tristesse revint me frapper de plein fouet. Je viens de poser mes yeux sur un cadre accroché au mur, représentant ma mère et mon père, enlacés et heureux comme jamais. Ma mère était....si belle, si resplendissante, si pleine de vie, que mes larmes se remirent à couler. La vie est injuste...La vue brouillée, je ne vis pas où je mettais les pieds, et avec ma maladresse habituelle, je trébucha. Mais malheureusement, pas au bon endroit...Je ratais donc la marche de l'escalier, et je me sentis tomber dans le vide, impuissante, ne sachant que faire. J'essaya de me rattraper pour ne pas tomber, mais je ne fis qu'augmenter mon stresse et ma peur. Le choc fut si violent que je sombrais doucement dans l'inconscience.

******

Il fait noir autour de moi, je ne vois plus rien...Suis-je aveugle ?...C'est une sensation étrange...Je me sens comme dans une coquille, comme-ci tout ce qui se passerait ici n'appartiendrait qu'à moi, et à personne d'autre. Comme-ci personne ne pouvait me voir...Le soulagement s'empara de moi. Je n'étais pas aveugle non, car je voyais en face de moi une faible lueur blanchâtre. Elle s'approchait de moi, à la vitesse de la lumière...Est-ce cette lumière blanche légendaire que tout le monde voit avant de mourir...? Pourtant, j'entends mon coeur battre...D'ailleurs c'est bizarre...La peur me prit la gorge quand je vis la lumière s'approcher de plus en plus. Et encore plus...Toujours plus...Que va-t-il se passer de l'autre côté ? Je n'eus pas le temps de m'éterniser sur la question, la lumière m'enveloppa sans que je n'ai eu le temps de crier.

******

Je souffre le martyr...J'ai mal à la tête...C'est une douleur que je ne connaissais pas, mais elle était forte et très violente. J'inspira un grand coup, ayant tellement peur à l'idée que je sois morte. Non...Je respirais encore. Mais je n'aurai pas dû faire ça, puisque l'odeur du sang séché s'impregna dans mes narines. Quel horreur...J'eus un haut le coeur. C'est horrible...Et je souffre à la tête...Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux, ce que je fis dans la seconde. La forte lumière m'obligea à les refermer prestamment. Aïe...Une voix me fit sursauter et je rouvris les yeux.

-Ma chérie...! Tu...tu vas bien ?!

Je mis quelques secondes à réagir. Mais avant que je n'ai pu répondre, un homme que je ne connaissais pas apparut derrière Charlie. Il me souria.

-Eh bien, je vois que mademoiselle catastrophe est réveillée !

Il me prit le poignée sans que je ne pus faire quoi que ce soit. Mais....Je regarda autour de moi. Ah...Je comprends mieux. Pas étonnant cette forte odeur désagréable et celle du sang, je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. A côté de moi traîne des cotons imbibés de sang d'une drôle de couleur rouge. Oooh...Je sens que je vais vomir...On me mit soudainement une main sur le front. Je reporta mon attention sur l'homme, qui semble être docteur.

-Hum....Ton coeur bat régulièrement...Tu sembles être en bonne santé...Mais je préfère en être sûr. Tu passeras tout à l'heure en salle d'examens, je veux savoir avec certitude que tu n'auras pas de séquelles de cet incident.

En bonne santé...? Alors c'est quoi cette douleur que je ressens...?

-Mais...J'ai mal derrière la tête...C'est horri...

-Oh, ça ! Ce doit être les point de sutures, fit-il en m'interrompant.

...Les points de....sutures...?! Je me suis ouverte la tête ?!...Oh la la...

-Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on ne voit rien avec ta longue masse de cheveux. Tu n'as rien à craindre...Peux-tu seulement m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ton père n'a pas vu l'incident.

-Oui Bella, que s'est-il passé ? fit Charlie, inquiet.

Et moi qui voulait qu'il ne s'inquiète plus...Je fais tout l'inverse. Avec un certain détachement, je lui dis d'une voix fatiguée :

-Eh bien...Je...J'ai raté la première marche de l'escalier et tout en essayant de me rattraper je n'ai fais qu'empirer les choses. Tu connais ma maladresse, papa.

Si je lui disais que c'était parce que j'étais en larmes et que je ne voyais plus rien, je lui ferai énormément de peine, et je ne veux pas...Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et soupira.

-Ne me refais plus jamais une peur comme ça, Bella...

J'aquiesçais. Le Docteur me fit un sourire et quitta la pièce tout en me rappelant que je devais venir en salle d'examens. Je me tourna vers Charlie et lui sourit.

-Oh au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire....merci...pour l'argent.

Il me pinça une joue en souriant.

-Mais je t'en prie. Je veux que tout se passe bien pour toi...Je veux que tu te sentes chez toi à Forks.

Je fis une grimace discrète, mais ne répliqua rien, de peur de le blesser. Me sentir chez moi ici...? Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Mais je viens juste de débarquer...Il faut me laisser le temps de m'adapter.

-Quand pourrais-je sortir d'ici ?

-Euh...Le Docteur Smith a dit que tu pourrais sortir aujourd'hui, dans le cas où il n'y aurait pas de séquelles particulières...

Je ferma les yeux. Bon sang...Je n'ai pas eu une minute de répis depuis que je suis arrivée ici moi...! Si ça continue comme ça je vais être épuisée...On m'appela pour me rendre en salle d'examens. Je me leva difficilement...J'ai sûrement des bleus. Je sortis de la pièce, sous l'oeil protecteur de mon père.

Cela s'est plutôt bien passé. Le Docteur a dit que j'allais très bien, qu'il fallait juste que je fasse attention maintenant. Charlie donna un coup de pied dans la rampe de l'escalier en arrivant. Je leva les yeux au ciel. Si il savait...En partant me coucher, je fis bien attention de ne plus reporter mon regard sur le cadre. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une jambe ou un bras cassé. Je tiens tout de même à la vie...Oui, c'est surprenant. Je tiens à la vie, même si _elle_ n'est plus là. Mais il faut que je tienne, pour _elle_, pour Charlie...Il ne survivra certainement pas sans moi. Il a déjà perdu beaucoup. Dans mon lit, tandis que je m'endormais, j'entendis _sa_ voix...Et sans que je m'en rende compte, elle me berça doucement, comme quand j'étais petite.

******

Le décor était le même que dans mon précédent rêve : une air de jeux, vide, encore et toujours vide...L'endroit semblait triste, mais une seule chose l'illuminait : Renée...Elle souriait. Je finis par penser qu'elle ne faisait que ça, mais son sourire était tellement beau que je ne m'en lasserai sans doute jamais. Je pensais qu'elle allait encore courir vers moi, et s'engager dans une partie. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, semblait immobile. Je ne savais pas quoi faire...Etait-ce mon tour d'aller vers elle ? Je crois que c'était ça, puisque quand je fis un pas vers elle, elle se mit à s'enfuir en courant et criant :

-N'oublie pas, c'est toi le Chat, Bella !

Son rire me donna les larmes aux yeux. Je souriais maintenant comme elle, et je courais après elle, lui criant que je l'attraperais en seulement quelques secondes. Elle pouffa, et accéléra la cadence. J'eus du mal à la rattraper, mais j'y parvins tout de même ! Je la plaqua au sol, riant à m'en étouffer. Elle était dans le même état que moi, s'embelissant de plus en plus. Son visage soudain se métamorphosa, pour avoir le même que celui du cadre...Le cadre qui avait reprovoqué ma tristesse. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Mon pied s'enfonça dans le vide derrière moi, et je tombais, avant même que je ne sache comment et pourquoi. Mais la chute ne dura pas longtemps, puisque ma tête frappa brusquement et douloureusement une sorte de pierre. L'odeur de sang bien frais se répandit dans l'air. Je tremblais, mes muscles se tendirent, et pour la seconde fois, je sombrais...

******

Cela devait faire au moins la dixième fois que je range ma chambre...Je m'ennuie à en mourir, je ne sais pas quoi faire, donc je range. Charlie n'aime pas me voir tourner en rond, il m'a donc proposé d'aller rendre visite aux Black, mais je ne sais pas si je prête à revoir du monde là, maintenant...Cela faisait une semaine que Renée était morte, et je passais pratiquemment toutes mes journées à dormir, dormir, et encore dormir afin de profiter d'elle au maximum, car je savais que je ne la reverrais plus...Mais je ne voulais me faire à cette idée. Le coeur lourd, je traina des pieds pour me poser sur mon lit. Que puis-je faire maintenant...A part pleurer en silence la mort de ma mère qui, de jour en jour, brise mon coeur ? Je pourrai dormir...La tentation est si accueillante...En plus je suis crevée, et j'ai tellement envie de la revoir. Dormir est devenu une drogue. Non, ma mère est devenue une drogue pour moi...J'ai toujours besoin de la sentir avec moi, riant avec moi. Même si ce n'est qu'un rêve, je m'y accroche solidement.

On frappa à ma porte.

-Entrez.

Charlie se montra, et me voyant allongée sur le lit, il s'énerva.

-Non ! C'est fini maintenant, tu te lèves plus vite que ça !

Je sursauta. Que lui prend-il bon sang ?! Je fis pourtant ce qu'il me dit. Je le regarda, ahurie.

-Ecoute, Bella...fit-il plus doucement. Il faut que tu te bouges, mince ! La rentrée est dans une semaine, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire va acheter tes fournitures ! Je te rapelles que je t'ai donné ton argent de poche.

Ah...C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié la rentrée...Je suis plutôt une élève sérieuse et j'ai toujours eu de bonnes notes. Mais....Aurais-je le temps ? Acheter tout ce dont j'ai besoin en une semaine...?! Il a peut-être raison...Il faut que je m'active...Mais je n'ai pas envie, je veux dormir.

-Bella...

Je leva les yeux vers lui. Mon coeur se serra douloureusement en voyant qu'il devait souffrir autant que moi, même plus, de la perte de Renée. Si lui il se bougeait, je pouvais le faire...non ? Je soupira et hocha la tête.

-Bon...Je n'ai rien à faire de toutes façons...

-Tu veux que je t'amènes à Port Angeles en voiture ? Tu ne me sembles pas en état de conduire...

Hein ? Pas en état de conduire...? Mais je n'étais pas malade, bon sang ! Je ne suis pas non plus un légume, je bouge...quand il faut.

-Je prends la liste des fournitures et c'est partit. Euh...

Il me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Quoi encore ?!

-Tu devrais aller te changer...Il fait très froid dehors, et tu as un visage fatigué...Etrange, alors que tu dors sans arrêt. Va te passer un coup d'eau, t'habiller, je t'attends dans la voiture.

Il ne me laissa pas répliquer comme d'habitude, et sortit rapidement. Mais mince, j'étais tranquille, je pouvais me reposer, mais non, il vient tout gâcher...Mais faut que je me bouge aussi, j'ai une semaine pour acheter mes fournitures ! Euh non, attendez...J'ai toute la journée pour les acheter, les autres journées je dormirai, et je me préparerai mentalement à subir un nouveau Lycée, une nouvelle classe....De nouvelles connaissances...Un mal de tête me prit rien qu'en y pensant. Saurais-je affronter le Lycée dans mon état ? Je risquerai de m'endormir en plein cours ! Je me mis à rire, ce qui m'étonna beaucoup. Je ne ris que dans mes rêves, jamais dans la réalité. Rire me fait du bien...Un sentiment de bien-être s'empara de moi. Peut-être que je pourrai tenir jusqu'à ce soir en fin de compte...


End file.
